The Tale of an Exciting Friendship
by HarryPotterGal129
Summary: This is a collarboration that LadySynestra and I are doing together. It's on Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix, with a slight twist, and Final Fantasy III! We do not own ANY of the charcters, however, we DO own the plot of it. Please R&R : I hope you enjoy it! : : :
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Harry! It's freezing out here; I want a butter beer to warm me up so badly!" Ron rubbed his arms, shivering from the cold.

"Ok, ok. Hold your griffins! I'm coming." Harry shouted, running after Ron and Hermione.

It was a very cold winter's day at Hogwarts. The snow was falling, the sun was shining. It should have been perfect...but it wasn't. In fact, it was everything _but_ perfect because not even a whole year ago, Harry seen Voldemort begin his climb to power.

The trio were walking down to the Three Broomsticks; it was their favourite hang-out in Hogsmead. They were planning on meeting up with Dobby.

"Finally, we're here." sighed Ron "I think I saw a spider or two out there..."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh Ron, spiders aren't _that_ bad. Ok, ok so some suck blood. Big deal!"

"Oh ha ha ha, very funny)" Ron said sarcastically.

"Oh look, there's Dobby." Harry smiled. "Hiya Dobby, Dobondo, Dobby-wobba, Dob-"

"That's enough Harry!" Hermione said sternly, folding her arms.

"Sorry, Hermione…"

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Luneth held up the map up towards the sky, twisting different ways as if it was going to lead the way back home. Little did he know that he had the map upside down.

Ingus walked up behind Luneth, taking the map off him and turning it the right way round.

Luneth looked at Ingus with disgust. "I don't need you to show me how to use a map…" He muttered under his breath, walking away from his fellow comrades.

"So, where do you think we are?" Refia said, walking up beside Ingus, with Arc running past them towards Luneth. A moogle floated around Refia, shivering in the cold air.

"I have no idea…" Ingus looked about him. "Although, it looks like we are a long way from home…"

Refia shook her head and sighed. "It certainly doesn't look like home."

"Well, you are right about that."

"I wonder if there's a town near by…maybe someone can tell us where we are?"

"That is a good idea," Ingus nodded his head in agreement. "We better catch up with Arc and Luneth though…" He pointed towards Arc and Luneth. They were both looking at the map, with Luneth becoming frustrated. Soon enough, the cold wind blew the map out of Luneth's hands, and the two brothers ended up running after it.

"Hey! Don't lose the map! It's the only vital thing we have to getting home!" Refia shouted after the boys, running after them. The moogle flew quickly after her.

As for Ingus, he simply walked after them all, not seeming to be in a rush.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dobby is very happy to see Harry Potter, and his friend...but Dobby has bad news. Winky is even worse than ever! Dobby must go see how she is as a fellow house elf!"  
"Aww. Ok Dobby, I hope we can see you soon though. We'll come visit you in the kitchens sometime" explained Harry "Promise."  
"Dobby would be liking that very much!"

As the three friends bid their goodbyes to Dobby they took a seat at one of the, very few, free tables. Suddenly, some very strange people walked in. The sound of the Three Broomsticks immediately died down and heads began to turn towards the door. Who were these people? How did they get into Hogsmeade? Were they wizards too?

Luneth, Arc, Refia, the moogle and Ingus walked into what they thought was a town, which was actually Hogsmeade, an all wizarding-village. They looked around in astonishment. The never saw anything like it. Sure, there were plenty of amazing things back home; which was the floating continent, their home. But this was so much different.

"Well, this is certainly a snow-infested little village." Arc stated.

"I think it's adorable!" Refia cooed.

"Yeah, I don't think villages can be adorable, Refia." Luneth retorted.

"You know what I mean!" Refia folded her arms huffing.

"Guys, aren't we supposed to be finding out where we are?" Arc stated again.

"Mmm hmm." Refia hummed.

Arc rolled his eyes, annoyed that he didn't have his question answered.

"Arc is right." Ingus agreed with Arc. "We must ask someone where we are, and most importantly, how we can get home."

Luneth groaned. "But that requires effort! I already ran a mile or two trying to catch this stupid map!" He threw his hand up in the air, signalling to the map.

"Stop complaining, Luneth." Ingus replied sternly. "We have a world to save. Without us, the world will be overcome by darkness."

"Fine!" Luneth said in a exaggerated sigh. He marched off to one of the doors in the village, which led into The Three Broomsticks Inn. "We'll start here." Without another, Luneth pushed the door open.

"Luneth!" Arc shouted, running after him, trying to stop him from walking in alone.

Refia and Ingus looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They ran after the two.

The four eventually fitted through the door to find the inn full of people. Soon enough, the people's attention were fixed on them. The four Warriors of Light looked around slightly embarrassed. Maybe asking where they were wasn't exactly a good idea right now at this moment in time…


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow._ Harry thought to himself. _She's beautiful._

He was looking at Refia; her eyes were the strongest shade of brown, her hair looked so soft...so, so perfect.

_I've never seen anyone like her._ He continued, in his head of course. _Beautiful._

Five seconds later, the whole of the Three Broomsticks were whispering to their friends:  
"Who are they?"

"I wonder what they're doing here..."

"Do you think they're the newest team from the ministry?"

"Honestly, where do they find people like this? Look at their clothing!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the largest table and the four strangers were making their way towards them.

"Ahhh! What do we do?" exclaimed Hermione, pretending to be very interested in an article in _The Daily Profit_.

"I say we sit here and see what they want." answered Harry.

"Do you _still_ not realise your Voldemort's most wanted? They could be death eaters!" continued Hermione.

* * *

The Warriors look around them, slightly embarrassed. The Three Broomsticks Inn seemed a lot different from the inns back home. The interior was somewhat the same, except it the inns back home wouldn't have floating fire holders for that matter. And some of the drinks and food there looked hardly edible, at least to the Warriors. The four teenagers had a pretty bad feeling that they were a long, long way from home, and they were so right.

Refia looked around her for a bit and then took a glance over at Harry. She noticed that he was staring at her. _Oh gods, he's staring at me… _Refia blushed. _Is it what I'm wearing? Well, I am wearing an outfit with a hood with cat ears…I don't exactly blame him for staring at me. _

The moogle that travelled with these four teenagers was hiding under Arc's mage hat, trembling with fear. This moogle wasn't exactly the bravest out of any moogle, but it had every right to be scared. It was transported – along with Luneth, Arc, Refia and Ingus – to another world, and it was surrounded by different people and weird and wonderful things. Maybe even this moogle was even more scared than Arc was.

Arc took off his mage hat and lifted the moogle off of his head. "Come on, Moghan. There's no need to be scared." whispered Arc. That was rich coming from Arc, since he was usually the one easily scared of things. And right now, his heart was thumping harder than he could ever imagine. "We'll be fine, don't worry." Arc looked over where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting. He stared over at Hermione for a bit, who seemed supposedly interested in an article in _The Daily Prophet. Boy, she's kinda cute. _Arc blushed. _I wonder if she can tell us where we are._

"Guys, I'm tired of standing around here like a tree stump." Luneth said impatiently.

"You just realised you called yourself a tree stump, right?" Refia smirked.

Luneth shrugged his shoulders. "Meh."

Arc and Ingus looked at Luneth in total confusion. 'Meh' isn't exactly a common thing to say. But Luneth would still say it anyway, no matter how wrong or annoying it was. But that was Luneth for you.

"I say we go ask those teenagers there to see if they know anything." Ingus pointed towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ingus began walking over to them, where the three sat at one of the biggest tables in the inn. Luneth, Arc and Refia followed. They eventually got to the table, with Ingus in front of them. Seems that Ingus was going to be the one doing the negotiating.

"I am going to ask you a few questions," Ingus began, bending down to whisper into Harry. "And you are going to answer them."

Luneth, Arc and Refia looked at each other, somewhat nervous of what would happen next.

_This'll be good. _Luneth smirked.

* * *

"Ok, so what you want to know is a) where you are b) a bit of the history of this place and c) can you get out" asked Ron "but before we answer you, we have a question for you. Who are you and what is your business here?"

"We are the Warriors of Light. I am Ingus, this is Refia, this is Arc and that over there, is Luneth." answered Ingus. Luneth looked up from his butterbeer looking around at the sound of his name. "We have no business here, we were simply lost. We were about to fight Xande, a powerful magician and then suddenly, we appeared here, and while we were stumbling towards this village, Luneth dropped the map!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Luneth, spraying them all with butterbeer. "My hands were blue because of the cold! And on top of that, a really strange creature with thin, pointy ears and eyes the size of huge buttons just, literally, popped in front of me! The thing was practically a midget goblin!"

Arc gave Luneth a strange look. "Seriously, Luneth? Midget goblin?"

"What! It's true!"

"Oh, that was a house elf. Most likely to be Dobby. We were meant to be meeting him here. He must have apparated into the forest just outside of the village" explained Harry.

"Right. Ok, we answered your question so now you answer ours" said Ingus, very seriously..

"Well, first off you're in Hogsmeade, an all wizarding village." Harry started. "And believe me; we're just as confuddled as you are. Only wizards can get into Hogsmeade."

Refia and Arc looked at each other worried, while Luneth just stared at Ingus while taking sips of his butterbeer. _Goodness, this tastes so nice…_

Ingus kept his eyes fixed on Harry. "Continue."

"There is way too much information to just tell you now, and I have to admit...I do know quite a bit about this place. So I'll have to get a few books out of the school library-" began Hermione.

"Library!" exclaimed Arc "there's a library?"

"What? Yes, there is. Now, getting the books should be tricky..." she continued thoughtfully "where are you staying?"

"Ummmm...well, we don't exactly know..." mumbled Refia, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"I know!" Harry suddenly piped up "you all can stay in the Room of Requirement!"

"Yes, yes you could!" said Ron.

"Wait. What's this Room of Requirement?" asked Ingus.

"It's this room where you think of anything, I mean really think of it and then it will just appear" answered Harry.

"Ok, we'll stay there then!" said Refia, before Ingus could get a word in.

"Hold on...How will we get in to it without people seeing us? You seen this place when we walked in" stated Arc.

"We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it...as long as there aren't any spiders..." said Ron.

"And last but not least…?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry but I have no idea how you can leave here…say, where do you come from anyway?"

"We come from a floating continent." Arc added in.

"Which is where exactly?" Ron asked, confused.

"Um…" Arc rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"We're not exactly sure…" Refia jumped in. "And then this floating continent is directly above what we call the surface world."

"So, I'm guessing it's not anywhere near London then?" Ron replied.

"…London?" Refia narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"What's London?" Luneth stopped drinking his butterbeer. "I'm pretty sure it isn't on the map…" He took the map out of his back pocket and started to inspect it. "Nope…not on here…I think."

Arc rolled his eyes.

"Look, we just want to return home." Ingus put it straight. "We have a world to save from darkness, and if we're too late, the world is doomed."

Hermione looked up from _The Daily Prophet_, suddenly interested. "Darkness you say? Sounds exciting! It's like something that's been taking straight out of a book!"

"Well, it sort of is." Arc said smiling, walking over beside Hermione. "There are legends and myths about us and there's even a whole prophecy to back the sources up! I even have the book with me!" Arc pulled the book out of his robe and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione looked at the book excitedly. "Gee, thanks Arc!"

Arc smiled shyly. "No problem."


	4. Chapter 4

They were back at the Riddle's mansion. Frank's, the caretaker, body had been removed from the floor for investigation. The house was in darkness, it was so quiet you could've heard a pin drop. Well, that was until you heard the slithers of a snake...

"Come Nagini," beckoned Voldemort. "What have you found?"

The snake replied in a low slither. Voldemort can make out what he was saying; he was a Parslemouth, meaning he could understand each word of it.

"Ahhhh. So Harry Potter and his friends have met up with other 'beings'. Are they wizards?" he asked the snake.

"SSSsss." the snake replied.

"No? Well, I didn't see that one coming...Where are they from?" he asked.

"Sssssssssssssss." the snake hissed.

"Unknown is it?" he said. "I wonder who their Dark Lord is..." he wondered aloud. "Nagini, I need you to find out more. Just do the usual. Kill, and then possess who ever you can. Except Harry Potter, his friends and these new beings."

"Ssssssss." replied the snake.

"Don't worry; you will soon have your food. This will be your biggest feed yet. Now! Where is Wormtail?" he said angrily.

Voldemort touched the mark on his arm. Otherwise known as The Dark Mark. Suddenly, Wormtail apparated into the room.

"Ye-ye-yes Master?" he stuttered.

"You have been gone for a week and a half Wormtail. Explain." Voldemort said coldly.

"Well, I was doing as you said. It was hard you know..." he whispered.

"You are not telling me something Wormtail, I can tell." said Voldemort.

_I wish he didn't do that...some things are personal!_"Well Master...while doing the job you requested...I ummmmm-"

"Tell me Wormtail!" shouted Voldemort.

"I accidentally let in some strangers from another world..." finished Wormtail, relieved yet petrified.

"So this explains it Nagini, Wormtail is to blame." hissed Voldemort. "Wormtail, you will be punished for this carelessness, but at the minute you are of value to me." Voldemort finished, in English.

"Th-th-thank you Master. I promise, it won't happen again."

"But in the mean time you still need to understand that this should not happen again!" shouted Voldemort.

"N-!" Wormtail whimpered.

"Crucio!" shouted Voldemort.

He just laughed at the scream of pain coming from Wormtail...

"I nearly had those pathetic warriors!" Xande was walking along, well; he didn't exactly where he was walking along. He was so angry that he let the Warriors of Light slip out of his fingers, and he was also angry that he allowed himself to be sucked into the portal. "How could I allow myself to be sucked in through the portal into this snowy wasteland?" Xande kicked the snow on the ground in fury.

He looked around him. "Where am I? And where are those warriors?" Suddenly, Xande saw something go by in the corner of his eye. _Was that a…snake? _He turned around again and found the snake near by. Xande started creeping slowly towards it. "And where are you from?"

"HSSSS!" The snake hissed furiously.

"Woah," Xande stepped back. "A feisty one you are." He put his fingers to his chin, and thought for a minute. "Now, you would certainly help me defeat those dreaded warriors." Xande thought aloud.

"HSSSSSSS!" The snake hissed furiously again. He slithered away from Xande, going in the direction of Riddle's mansion.

Xande decided to take this opportunity and follow the snake. He stayed close behind the snake, wondering where it would lead him to.

About 10 minutes later, the snake had taken him to an old, abandoned , what are we doing here? I knew I should've stayed in the forest, I just had this, this instinct that I should follow it. Wow, I'm reading too many fiction novels.

The snake continued slithering towards the mansion. No matter how disgusting, old and creepy it looked, Xande followed the snake, hoping to find answers.

They had entered the mansion, the snake and Xande. They were slithering/climbing the stairs, the smell of burnt wood and death filled the corridors of the mansion and the room the snake was taking him to.

"SSsssssssssss (Welcome back Nagini)" hissed a man (if you could call him that) "sssssssssssss (is this the Dark Lord of the new beings?)"

"sss (yes)" replied the snake.

The man stood up and Xandre stood back slightly, scared of what he would see.

"Welcome, welcome. Come sit down" beckoned the man. He pulled out a stick, waved it around and another chair appeared beside the fire.

Xandre hesitated, unsure of what to do. Come on! You are Xande, the greatest sorceror of all time? You shouldn't be afraid of this this thing. Eventually, Xande walked over to the empty chair and sat down.

"I am Lord Voldemort. The greatest and darkest wizard of all time!" began Voldemort "and I heard that you are looking for some people. Some people that I know the whereabouts of."

"Well, I am Xande the greatest 'evil' sorceror of all time. Yes, I am looking for some people, I wish to DESTROY them!" replied Xande.

"You and I share the same dream. The only difference is that they are different people. I know, for a fact, that we both cannot do it without one another." said Voldemort calmly.

"I am in a completely different place from where I am used to and have absolutely no idea who you are so do you mind telling me a bit about yourself?"

"Well" said Voldemort, flashing a cold grin "I suppose a little bit of my background wouldn't hurt anybody. Let's make things a bit comfier." He pulled out his wand again and steaming tea appeared on a miniature table. Xande looked outside of the small window and realised that snow had begun to fall. Perfect for storytelling.

"I, Lord Voldemort, born Tom Marvolo Riddle, was the son of Merope Gaunt, a descendent of Salazar Slytherin, and Tom Riddle, a handsome, wealthy Muggle from Little Hangleton whom Merope ensnared with a love potion. When my father found out she was a witch, he abandoned her while she was pregnant with me. My mother died shortly after giving birth to me, living just long enough to name me Tom Riddle, after my father and Marvolo, after my grandfather. Tom Marvolo Riddle, the half-blood orphan, was to transform into Lord Voldemort and take control of the Wizarding world one day. Manipulating the festering relationship between pureblood and Muggle-born wizards. You see Xande, I believe that 'there is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it'. My father, Tom Riddle, lived in a fine-looking manor that stood on a hill overlooking the village of Little Hangleton. The manor house was one of the largest and grandest buildings for miles around; infact, this is it now. And I was raised in a Muggle orphanage.

For the first eleven years of my life, I was raised in a clean but grim Muggle orphanage in London. As I got older, I began to take things and could cause the other children to feel pain when I wanted them to. Once at Hogwarts, I was sorted into Slytherin House and swiftly became known as an unusually brilliant student. A handsome boy, who was much, admired by everyone, with the exception of the Transfiguration professor, Albus Dumbledore.

I always wanted to find a way to cheat death. I soon found the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets in my sixth year and released Slytherin's basilisk within it, killing a student named Myrtle. Slytherin had built the chamber deep in Hogwarts castle and kept it hidden from the other founders. He sealed it so that only his own true heir would be able to unseal the chamber and unleash the horror within to purge the school of "all who were unworthy to study magic."

On June 13, 1943, I staged the capture of another student, Rubeus Hagrid, and tricked Headmaster Armando Dippet into believing Hagrid and his giant spider Aragog were responsible for the attacks. I was awarded an engraved trophy for special services to the school. I preserved myself in the pages of a diary with the hope that someone would one day be able to walk in my footsteps and 'finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work.'

In revenge for my father's abandonment and Muggle blood, I came to this mansion murdered my father and grandparents. My last year at Hogwarts, I was Prefect, Head Boy, and received a Medal for Magical Merit. Secretly, I was researching Horcruxes and had come to the conclusion that if one Horcrux was good, seven would be better.

I then went into hiding for over ten years. During this time I traveled far and wide and sank so deeply into the Dark Arts...underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations in my quest for power and immortality. When I returned I was finally known as 'Lord Voldemort'.

I was told of a prophecy, one that told you how to destroy me...only one person could do so. I set out to destroy this boy, a boy named Harry Potter. My physical body was destroyed when the 'Avada Kedavra' curse aimed at one-year-old Harry Potter rebounded on him. His mother, Lily's self-sacrifice seconds before had unexpectedly protected her son.

After I fled, I hid in a forest in Albania, far from humans and from the Aurors I knew would still be searching for me, using the only power left to me, the ability to possess the bodies of others, he inhabited animals, snakes being my preference. Just last year I got my full body, I am weak yes...but much stronger than I used to be. Soon that Harry Potter will be mine!" finished Voldemort.

"Wow!" gasped Xande, completely taken with shock "I didn't understand half of that, but can I just say you are an amazing story teller!"

Voldemort laughed. "Well, I suppose I am. If I wasn't already the darkest wizard throughout the world then I would consider telling stories to children."

Xande laughed. "I agree with you." He took a sip of his tea. "Now, I suppose you want to know a little bit about me?"

Voldemort nodded. "I would very much so, Xande."

"Well," Xande began. "I never knew my parents, and I can't remember much of my childhood…but I do remember being taken on as an apprentice at a young age by the Great Magus Noah, one of the most powerful Mages known in history. I trained alongside two other students of his, named Doga and Unei. The three of us became good friends, and we all trained hard together, learning new things from our master.

But of course, like any other normal human, he grew old, and eventually, he was near death. It was then decided that he would hand down three powers to each of us. Doga and Unei were given great magical powers, unlike me. My master decided to give me…" Xande hesitated for a moment. "…the gift of mortality. I couldn't understand it. I wondered to myself, why? Why would my master give me this power? After all the hard work I had done! It drove me mad, and so I left in a fit of rage, and I never saw my master or Doga, or Unei again.

Since I left, I sought to disrupt the balance between light and darkness, by draining the crystals – which helped keep the balance of the world - of their power. Then, the world was flooded in darkness, and time had frozen. Therefore, I no longer had to fear death.

I set up base in what we call the 'Crystal Tower', and successfully drained the Earth and Water crystals. I then created an imbalance of power, summoning a tide of darkness to cover the world. A portion of the world was ripped from what was now dubbed the 'Surface World' and sent into the sky above the tide, as time froze on the surface world. The two remaining crystals – the Air crystal and the Fire crystal - were on this new floating continent, but it mattered not to me: the surface was frozen, and immortality was mine once more! However, I became wary of the prospect that the floating continent's residents might some day return to the surface. So, I began sending monsters there to try and destroy the continent. But, things lately have not been going as I have planned…these dreaded Warriors of the Light that were once prophesised have come to stop me and the darkness. I have tried to prevent this prophecy from coming true…I sent my best monsters but these children seem to prevail, and eventually, they got to my base, the Crystal Tower.

But, unbeknownst to them, I set a curse on them when they would proceed to the top of the tower. This curse is known as 'The Curse of the Five Wyrms.' I had them successfully frozen – their bodies could not move! I was about to send monsters in to finish them off, since they could not do anything. But Doga's soul told them he would find five pure souls to take their place. I became angered by this, and there was no way I could stop him.

As I paced in frustration, the Warriors got to me and there was no way I could get out of the current situation. So we fought, and fought, and fought. An epic battle went underway, with all sorts of weapons and magic being thrown at me. I would have finally killed them, if it wasn't for the portal that appeared and sucked us all in!" Xande banged his fist angrily on the table, causing his tea to shake. "Whoever or whatever opened that portal will pay!"

"That was Wormtail, a servant of mine," Voldemort explained. "And believe me, I'll dealt with him earlier."

"Well, I'll deal with him my way!"

Voldemort sighed. "Oh, Xande. You are incredibly misguided…"

"That was the same thing my master said to me before I left…and Doga and Unei said the same thing." Xande folded his arms and huffed.

"Or, maybe you're just misunderstood…" Voldemort said, sipping his tea.

Xande looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Yes, maybe that's it…"

"I say we band together and defeat Harry Potter and his friends-"

"And the Warriors of Light; don't forget them." Xande interrupted.

"And the Warriors of Light." Voldemort said in a somewhat annoyed tone. "And we shall defeat them!"

"I like the way you think Lord Voldemort!" Xande laughed evilly.

The two both laughed evilly in unison…and then took a sip of their tea.

"Mmm…" Xande hummed delighted. "What do you make this with? It's delicious!"

"Oh, just a tea bag, with two sugars and milk." Voldemort grinned.

"Well, we have herbal tea back home."

"Really?" Voldemort said interested.


	5. Chapter 5

"DRINK ALL THE BUTTERBEER!" Luneth and Ron cheered in unison, clinking their pint glasses together and gulping down the heart warming beverage.

After they had drunk a few pints, Luneth groaned. "Is there anything another than Butterbeer in here?"

"Well, there is Firewhisky." Ron replied.

Luneth's eyes widened in excitement. "Firewhisky, you say?"

Ron nodded. "Yes…"

"Then we'll have two of those!" Luneth slammed his fist down on the table.

"I don't know, Luneth…" Ron began anxiously. "You can get pretty drunk, if you drink enough pints of Firewhisky…"

"C'mon, Ron!" Luneth playfully punched Ron in the arm. "Where's your sense of adventure? You gotta take chances!"

"Well, I have wanted to try Firewhisky for as long as I can remember…" Ron admitted. "Okay, Firewhisky it is then!"

Luneth grinned. "Now you're talking!"

XxX

"H-hey, you know that guy?" Luneth hiccupped. "What was he called again...?" Luneth hiccupped again. "MORTALITY GUY!" Luneth immediately shouted, holding his drink in the air. "That's the guy!" Luneth hiccupped yet again, and fell off his seat. He started giggling. Luneth was obviously drunk.

Ron started giggling too, and sat on the floor with Luneth. Of course, Ron was drunk as well. "You're drunk…"

"Not as drunk as you!" Luneth giggled, poking his chest.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

Eventually, the pair stopped poking and jeering at each other and started giggling again.

"You wanna go outside?" Luneth said, still managing to hold his drink in his hand.

"What? No!" Ron exclaimed. "It's cold outside!" He groaned.

"Well, it's stuffy in here!" Luneth groaned back. "We're going outside, whether you like it or not!" Luneth tried helping Ron up to his feet – as well as himself – and tried to walk out the door. Nobody tried to stop them, as they wanted nothing to do with Luneth, so they automatically wanted nothing to do with Ron.

Luneth and Ron managed to stumble outside.

"See, Ron?" Luneth said with his breath showing how cold it was. "It's not that cold!"

"It's freezing!" Ron shivered.

"Oh stop being such a sissy!" Luneth slapped him in the arm.

"Ow!" Ron screeched, rubbing his arm.

Luneth rolled his eyes. He then saw something in the distance. Not seeing it clearly due to the heavy snowfall, he narrowed his eyes and walked forward a bit.

"What's gotten into you?" Ron laughed.

"I see something…I'm sure of it…"

"Probably hallucinations. You know, because you're drunk and all."

"No, I don't think so…"

Ron decided to see for himself what Luneth was 'seeing'. To his surprise, Luneth was right. There _was _something in the distance. And it was coming right at them! "Luneth, get down!"

XxX

"Luneth! Luneth!" screamed Ron. "Luneth, answer me! Luneth, please!" _No...no...no! How can I have let this happen?! Luneth...he's gone!_

Ron looked around when suddenly a phoenix was sitting in the woods, on the other side of the road. _What the?_Before Ron realised what he was doing he was on the other side of the road.

"Come on boy...just one little tear. Please?"

The big seemed to know what he was saying because he flew over to Luneth's body, lifted it's claw to open the boy's mouth, leaned in closer and shed a simply tear.

"Thank you! Oh thank you!" exclaimed Ron, hugging the bird. "Here, boy, have a treat." He reached into his pocket and gave the bird one of Honeydukes finest sweets.

XxX

"Where are we going again?" complained Luneth "It's freezing out here and I'm a growing boy!"

"Luneth, I knew you were a boy, but a growing one? I don't think so!" replied Ingus.

"Oh just cause your taller doesn't mean a thing! Someday I'm going to shoot right up and be taller than all of you, so ha! Plus, did you just die and come back from the dead? No I don't think so!"

"That's right, you keep on dreaming. I'm not stupid enough to get killed anyway/" said Ingus coolly.

"Will you guys shut up? Honesty you can't even go a full day without bickering, can you?" Refia rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Well...uh...I suppose we could maybe..." mumbled the two sheepishly.

_I am too a growing boy! Honestly, I only wanted them to notice I was freezing!_

_That Luneth is a complete child! And I have been made a total fool of myself in front of our new acquaintances._

"Well, Luneth, we are going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Hermione said, trying to move on from the past conversation. "We are trying to find the Room of Requirement and a way to get you in without you being seen."

"We could use my invisibility cloak," piped up Harry "I have it in my bag."

"Ooh, what does that do? Does it give you super powers? Can you fly?" said Luneth, getting excited.

"Luneth, do you not understand the words-" began Ingus.

Then he seen the look Refia was giving him and it was not a good one._ I guess she was serious when she said she wanted to see us go a whole day without arguing. Well_,_ I don't call it arguing. I am usually just explaining to Luneth why I am right._

"What I mean is, no. The cape does not give you 'super powers' it just makes you invisible from the naked eye." He turned his to Harry. "Am I right Harry?"

"Yes, you are a hundred percent correct!" answered Harry.

Ingus looked at Refia for approval and he seen the small jerk of her head. _I got my approval then. This is going to be a long day._

XxX

"Yes! We done it!" exclaimed Hermione. "We got to the Room of Requirement without being seen!"

Hermione done the rounds of hugging each of her friends and Arc was last. When they drew apart the both blushed and looked away.

"Okay everyone," began Harry. "We all need to close our eyes and think of what we want most. For example, 'I need a room to stay in, a room that has a lot of books that will help me and all of the essentials.' We all need to say that over and over again inside of our heads."

A few minutes later, a door had appeared in the wall.

"I could get used to this," whispered Luneth to Ron. "Why doesn't someone come up with this stuff back home?"

"I know right? I have to admit...being a wizard is all kinds of amazing." replied Ron.

"Ron!"

"Luneth!" exclaimed Hermione and Refia at the same time.

"Coming!" They replied.

"Wow!" Arc, Refia and Luneth gawked at everything around themselves. "This is so amazing…"

"It'll do." said Ingus, clearly unimpressed.

"Hey, Arc! Come see this room!" called Hermione.

"Oh my gods! I've never seen as many books all in one room before!"

XxX

"Umm, Ron?" asked Luneth "Do you know where I could dry my pantaloons? They're still wet from earlier."

"What are these 'pantaloons' you speak of?" said Ron hesitantly. "And do I want to know what they are?"

"Luneth! Men don't wear pantaloons! They're for women!" said Refia, trying hard not to laugh. "Men wear undergarments"

"Or lingerie." said Harry.

"Aren't undergarments and lingerie the same thing?" asked Ingus.

"Yes, but lingerie is a fancier name for it." answered Hermione.

"I tried those but they aren't as soft on my behind as pantaloons are. Plus, if you buy the thermal kind, they keep you so toasty in the winter. They're also great for travelling in!"

"Are we seriously having this conversation?" asked Ron, puzzled.

"Yes! And all I want to do is get _my_pantaloons nice and dry!" stated Luneth, going into huff mode.

All of the teenagers, bar Luneth and Ron, were literally rolling on the floor laughing. Tears running down their faces.

"What is so wrong with me wearing pantaloons?!" asked Luneth, clearly getting frustrated.

"Ummmm, I'm still having trouble understanding what they are..." answered Ron.

Luneth put an arm around Ron's shoulder. "Well, Ron," He put his arm in the air, as if he were guiding him through the very subject at hand. "Pantaloons are the rage where am I-"

"Yeah, for _women_!" Refia shouted at him, still trying to get the message across the Luneth.

But Luneth didn't take heed to the message. "There a thing of the past, the present, and quite possibly the future!" He grinned.

Ron only stared blankly at Luneth. "Where exactly are you going with this?"

Arc sighed. "He's doing it again…" He muttered under his breath. He walked over to Ron and handed him a book. "Maybe you should look it up and then you'll understand."

Ron rubbed the back of his neck, as if he were nervous about something. "I don't really read…only when it involves learning, but then I soon forget about what I was learning about anyway."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Consider this learning, Ron." Arc dumped the book in Ron's hands. "And this won't be a lesson you'll forget."

"Aww!" Luneth groaned. "But reading requires _effort_!"

"So does lifting a sword, and casting magicks." Arc folded his arms, obviously not amused. "Care to express your takes on the matter?"

"Uh…" Luneth nervously laughed. "Nah. I think we'll go and read...let's go, Ron!" He grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him off to a secluded area, ready to 'learn'.

Arc walked back over to Hermione.

"Wow, I'm surprised you actually got Ron to read!" Hermione said, very impressed.

"Believe me; it's just as hard to get Luneth to read." Arc chuckled as he flicked through some of the pages. "Have we found anything yet?"

"Nope, not yet…" Hermione murmured. "Your hat's a little crooked. Let me fix it."

Arc stood up straight and waited for Hermione to fix his hat. Hermione had her tongue out to the side of her mouth a little while fixing Arc's hat, obviously concentrating.

_Oh my gods…how do I react when she's finished? _Arc thought worriedly. _I'll try playing it cool, like Ingus. I could really learn a few things from him._

_Is he trying to play it cool? _Hermione wondered to herself. _I wonder why? Oh my gosh…he's bright pink! _

_Why is she looking at me like that? _Arc thought flustered. _Oh no, I'm bright pink, aren't I? _

Hermione stopped fixing Arc's hat and murmured, "There. All finished…" She blushed and looked away.

"Um, thanks, I guess…" Arc murmured, finding his feet very interesting. He cleared his throat and turned around to look through the books again.

Hermione did the same, trying to forget their conversation.

XxX

Meanwhile with Harry, Refia and Ingus…

"Can you believe all that nonsense with Luneth?" said Refia.

"Well, Ron might've influenced him…he can be like that with some people…." replied Harry.

"Ohh, you don't know Luneth. He probably fought of all that on his own!" chuckled Refia. "Hey, Ingus! Find anything?"

"Nothing but big, dusty books and Luneth's pantaloons…" He said, picking them up with an old stick.

"Ooh, are they dry yet?" screamed Luneth from the other side of the room.

"I don't know! I'm not touching them, that's _your _job, my friend!"

"Awk. We're friends now?" asked Luneth, walking over to Ingus.

"We can be ummm…..acquaintances."

"Nope. Not dry then."


	6. Chapter 6

"Where do you think they have gone?" Sara asked worriedly.

"No idea." Desch replied. "All we know was that Xande and those guys were sucked through that portal thingy."

"Not to mention, we're stuck here in their places!" Cid groaned.

"I do hope they are all alright…" Alus murmured.

"They're the Warriors of Light!" The old man laughed. "Of course they'll be alright!"

Alus sighed. "But I do worry for them…you seen how Xande nearly destroyed them…"

"If it weren't for that portal sucking them in, they would be lying here dying!" Desch rubbed the back of his neck.

Cid sighed. "Well, all we can do is wait for them. We can't do much for the saps now."

"Cid is right," Alus agreed with him. "There is not much we can do but wait."

Sara closed her eyes and sighed. "Please be okay, Ingus. Please come back to us safe…"

XxX

"Soo, Lord Voldemort-" began Xande.

"Please, call me Volde." interrupted Voldemort.

"Well, Volde, I've brought some Herbal Tea bags with me, if you'd like to have a little taste of heaven before we get to work on our plan." finished Xande.

"Oh yes, that would be divine."

"What kind would you like? I have Red Clover, Lemon Grass, oh, and a personal favourite, Elderberry!" asked Xande.

"Hmm, so many good decisions. I'll take a Lemon Grass Tea please. I love the way the lemon keeps your mouth nice and refreshed."

"Ah, a good choice!" replied Xande "I'll go down to the kitchen and get to work on it."

Xande leaves the room leaving Voldemort to have a little thought to himself.

_That Xande is such a nice fellow to be dealing with. I can't wait to have a taste of this Herbal Tea. Hopefully the lemon will be strong enough for me to taste...I do wish I had my nose back. I wonder if I could get some sort of a nose job...Nah, I'll leave it. People might not take me seriously enough; they could get my whole skin tone messed up._

"Here you go, Pal!" Says Xande, handing the tea to Voldemort "Ok, so what shall we do about these Warriors and Wizards?"

"Well, I have a Polyjuice Potion boiling away over there," H pointed to fire "And I was thinking that if I send Wormtail into the village to get some hairs he could sneak into Hogsmead, the next day the free weekend is, and get some hairs from Hermione and Refia. Then, I could put one of the villagers under the Imperious Curse and get Wormtail to drink more Polyjuice Potion and the two can pretend to be the two girls. Harry Potter is all for 'saving his friends' so we can make it look like Hermione and Refia are here, with us, instead of being hidden in the castle. Harry Potter will be walking straight into our hands." Voldemort grinned evilly.

"Ohh, that's _such_ a devious plan. But, one thing, what if the boys see Refia and Hermione in the castle?" asks Xande.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that detail!" admits Voldemort, blushing "Wormtail can hide them in a little place or something."

"Ok, how can we capture Refia and Hermione then too?" asked Xande, again.

"They'll come after Harry, it's like killing two birds with one stone" answered Voldemort.

The two took another sip of tea.

"Mmm, this is quite the cup of tea" commented Voldemort.

"Oh, tell me something I don't know…" chuckled Xande.

XxX

"They actually seem so nice" said Hermione. "Ron and Luneth get on really well. What was all that about pantaloons?" she chuckled. "Refia is so nice! I think she might like you, Harry."

Harry blushed. "Do you really think so? I...I mean, I don't think she does..."

"Uh, Harry, she stared at you for, like, five whole minutes earlier." said Hermione.

"Leave the boy alone. Sure, what about you and Arc, Mrs 'Your hats a little crooked'?" asked Ron.

This time Hermione blushed. "What do you mean what's going on between me and Arc?" she asked, trying to act like there was nothing going on. _Well there isn't anything going on between Arc and I... is there?_ Hermione walked on, wanting to get to the kitchens quickly so as to avoid being asked anymore questions.

"Ohhh. Acting like that are you? Fine be like, that but don't come asking me when you want me to ask Luneth what Arc likes." said Ron, going in a huff with Hermione.

"Ron? Why are you talking like that?" asked Harry.

"Talking like what, Harry?"

"All posh and proper."

"I am?" Ron cleared his throat, trying to get rid of his posh and proper voice. "It must be that Ingus fella. He's been hanging around with me and Luneth lately."

The three friends were on their way to the kitchens to get food for the Warriors of Light and, of course, to keep their promise to Dobby by visiting him.

Back with Luneth, Arc, Refia and Ingus…

"You know, Ingus," Luneth put an arm around Ingus' shoulder, much to Ingus' distaste, and put his free hand in the air swishing it in front of Ingus. "The world knows nothing about pantaloons. Which is why _I'm _gonna make them more aware of them!"

"Yes, yes, very intriguing…" Ingus murmured, not caring about Luneth's plans for the world.

"And we'll even have an appreciation day for it!" Luneth guided his arm up above him, while Ingus just watched how ridiculous he was being. Or so he thought anyway.

"Um, yes…" Ingus murmured again, trying to pry Luneth's arms off of his shoulder.

But Luneth refused to take his arm off of Ingus' shoulder, and soon enough, pulled the young knight into a sort of sideways hug. "Although, the world and a young man such as yourself may not be ready for 'mens pantaloons'." Luneth looked to Ingus and smirked. Soon enough, Luneth messed up his hair.

Ingus was about ready to burst. But he had to keep his promise to Refia. He wouldn't argue back. He wouldn't fight back. Ingus would hold back, and just play along with Luneth's antics. The antics he liked to refer as '_his _stupid and silly antics'. He was too polite to go back on Refia's promise, and he was raised in a well manner, so it wouldn't be right to simply lash out on Luneth.

Ingus managed a smile and started to fix his hair. "That is a good point, Luneth…"

Luneth grinned, happy to know Ingus had finally agreed with him on something. "Good!" He messed up his hair again before running off.

Ingus grunted in disgust. _As I said before, this will be a __**long **__day, and possibly night…_

Arc and Refia were sitting down on two chairs, talking about their new friends. Or shall we say, they talked more about Harry and Hermione?

"Did you know I caught Harry staring at me when we came through the door of The Three Broomsticks?" Refia asked, highly indulged in her conversation with Arc.

Arc nodded. "I did."

"And what is it with you and Hermione? I think she has a crush on you!"

Arc blushed heavily. "N-no…I don't think so…"

"And you like her to!" Refia began poking Arc. "Come on, you can tell me!"

"Only until you admit you like Harry…"

"Um…" Refia tucked her hair behind her ears, embarrassed. "M-maybe…"

"You were staring at him for five whole minutes earlier!"

"How would you know?" Refia asked suspiciously.

"Um, I just happened to observe it from afar…" Arc blushed again.

"Mm hm." Refia hummed, not convinced.

"But you can easily tell!" Arc argued.

"Uh huh." Refia murmured, still not convinced.

"I don't like _you_," Arc leaned and whispered to Refia. "I only like you as a friend, or more so, like a sister. I like kinda like, like Hermione…"

"I knew it!" Refia grinned. Then she realised something… _Wait, was I just friendzoned?_ She thought worriedly to herself. _Oh, swell. _

Then Luneth popped up between Arc and Refia, both scaring them, half shrieking, half shouting, "YOU'VE JUST BEEN FRIENDZONED!"

"Luneth!" Arc shouted embarrassed. "You're not helping!"

"Sorry, but I'm proud that you were just able to friendzone a girl!" Luneth pinched his cheek like a mother would do.

"What were you doing under that table anyway?" Refia asked, also suspicious of Luneth's habit of 'hiding under tables'.

"I've been researching" he replied.

"Researching what exactly?" asked Arc.

"Pantaloons for men!" Luneth replied simply.

Arc and Refia rolled their eyes.

Ingus strolled along and dragged Luneth away. "Come on, Luneth, I think your 'pantaloons' are dry…"

"Oh, yes! That's a R-E-S-U-L-T, re-sult!" Luneth said excitedly.

"Oh, you can spell-" began Ingus, but soon finished due to the dark glare given to him by Refia as a warning. He liked to call this 'warning number one'.

XxX

_Meanwhile at the kitchens….._

"Thanks Dobby, this means a lot." said Harry, graciously taking the prepared food.

"It is no problem for Dobby and the other elves sir, it is what we live for!" replied Dobby, eyes shinning.

"I still feel terrible about Winky…." said Hermione.

"Do not feel bad Miss. She is always like this." reassured a little house elf, of whom they didn't know the name of.

"Well Dobby, we must be leaving. Pop by anytime. We'd be glad to see you again!" said Harry, stashing the food in his back pack.

"Come on Ron. What is that on your face?!" Hermione demanded "come here, I'll clean you up. _Impedimenta!" _

Ron froze and Hermione walked got to work on scrubbing his face down. "Now Ronald, you really should be more careful. You should use a fork! Not your hands whilst eating. _Finite!" _Ron was able to move again.

"Blimey Hermione, I think you scrubbed my freckles off!" worried Ron, looking for a mirror.

"Now come on you two, we have to get back to Arc, Ingus, Luneth and…and…Refia." beckoned Harry.

"Oh, yes. We wouldn't want to keep Refia waiting…" muttered Ron.

"I heard that" said Harry.


End file.
